German Patent Application No. 199 61 681 has already described a method and a device for detecting a loss of tire pressure and regulating the vehicle dynamics. The detection method there operates as a function of at least one vehicle dynamics variable. Vehicle dynamics is also regulated as a function of a detected loss of tire pressure.